Beyond the Endless Night
by xtremeanimefan
Summary: ...Ah. The girl stared blankly back at her reflection. This would explain why everything seemed so familiar. Her name is Nohara Rin, the girl who was destined to die. Eventual self-insert!Rin x Kakashi Warnings: OOCness, eventual divergence from canon, rollercoaster rides of fluff and angst; cover is not mine. Transferred from Wattpad account.
1. Chapter 1: Styx

**NOTE: this is a** _ **self-insert**_ **for one of the Naruto characters:** _ **Rin**_ **. Yep. And she'll be shipped with Kakashi until indicated otherwise. Characters may be a little OOC but remember - in this chapter, they're only around 2-5 years old. Not to mention the SI presence changes quite a few things.**

...Ah. The girl stared blankly back at her reflection. This would explain why everything seemed so familiar.

Like in her previous life, her appearance was rather generic. Straight, dark chocolate hair that was often fondly tied into intricate braids by her mother, and chestnut eyes. Mild skin and a round, childish face shape. She was attractive, she supposed, in an unoriginal way. But, more alarmingly, were the two vivid purple streaks that looked like tattoos. Clan marks. Specifically, Nohara Rin's clan marks.

Rin, the girl who was destined to die.

Rin, the girl who was forced to become the vessel of the Sanbi, or Isobu.

Rin, the girl who would drive Obito into madness with a plan to end the world.

Rin, the girl who would plague her teammate Kakashi (that poor, _poor_ child, he deserved more) with nightmares for years.

Rin, who had started and ended everything.

That day, she made a decision.

She would not die. She would become strong. She will save anyone in front of her. From that day on, she was no longer the girl that was reincarnated. _She_ was Nohara Rin.

Her knowledge, however vague and equivocal it now was, could change everything. And she would, in a heartbeat.

These were real people now, not characters. She deserved more. _They_ deserved more. Naruto should've been happy. Kakashi should've happy. Obito should've been happy. Minato and Kushina shouldn't have died. Madera shouldn't have been revived. Kaguya couldn't be brought back. Akatsuki could not succeed. Neji shouldn't have died. Jiraiya shouldn't have died. Asuma shouldn't have died. Yahiko shouldn't have died. Itachi shouldn't have gone through with what he had. Danzo. He was responsible for so many of these events. Him and Zetsu. They needed to be disposed of.

And, despite having never met them, despite never even seeing them, hate festered in her heart, growing with an overwhelming sense of protectiveness. The Will of Fire, perhaps. Because never in her life (her two lives, really) had she experienced loathing and despise and hope and loyalty for this world all wrapped up in one. She needed to be a shinobi, then. It would be a long and challenging road. A bloody and difficult one. She would want to give up. She would want to break under the pressure if she allowed it. She knew this, and more. Life would be a series and heartbreaks and masks. And she would have to persevere through all that, because that is what being a shinobi means. She would gain powers of no other, of things she had never seen before. She would be stronger than she could've ever hoped before. But, it all came with a price.

She just hoped, in the end, everything would be worth it.

...

In the end, Rin didn't know how she was supposed to act. (Not about her decisions, mind you, her mind was already rather frantically drawing a timeline and planning according to schedule.)

No, she meant how she didn't know how to _be_ Rin.

in the end, she didn't know much about the character, the alternate self. Nohara had been kind, she knew. Kind enough to accept Obito, who everyone shunned. Kind enough to sacrifice her own life over the lives of her fellow villagers. Kind enough to try and open Kakashi up, no matter how many times he turned his back. Kind enough to be one of the youngest, advanced medic nin in history. Rin, on the other hand, was an observer. Which made sense, really; she had been an observer for her whole life and habits were difficult to break. But, she didn't know if she wanted to be friends with Obito and Kakashi. Because, exactly because of how much she cared, it would crush her if her plans failed. She was quiet, almost eerie, Rin knew.

But her family never treated her differently, never batted an eyelash if she started moving around on her own or speaking perfectly in the few rare times that she did. When she really thought about it, though, it made sense. Her body was stronger, somehow. Most likely due to the genetics of shinobi, but it was still a little disconcerting for no one to react to an infant, almost a year old, toddle around with too much coordination. Her reflexes were sharper, too; Rin almost peed herself when she practically flipped out of the way of a wayborne stack of paperwork. And, not to mention, the constant humming of _something_ beneath her skin. Chakra, she knew, logically. it didn't keep the sensation any less foreign. Most children, she guessed, would've grown used to it, and it would only be by the time they started training again to consciously pay attention to it. However, years of being in a silent body made Rin certain she would never lose the sensitivity.

From what Rin could remember, her canon self hadn't been a sensor. Kakashi had always been the tracker, while she was the healer. The one with perfect control over her Yang chakra. It seems that things will be going a little bit differently this time. She was certain that she would still have an affinity towards medical ninjutsu, if trained properly. Yang chakra was often correlated with vitality and spiritual energy - which, she should have an abundance of if it was carried over to a smaller, weaker (although considerably strong for her age) body. Most likely, she reluctantly admitted to herself, being a kunoichi meant finer control and less chakra supply. From what little she could remember, Rin had been more water orientated in terms of ninjutsu, matching the light, fluid movements of the energy within her. How convenient. A little corner of her mouth tilted up. A perfectly balanced team, then; Minato with his wind, Kakashi with his lightning, Obito with his fire, and her. She wouldn't be surprised if teams were purposely stacked this way. Rin wasn't the only sensor-nin, after all, and if she could sense nature affinities, then surely could more experienced agents.

What exactly could she do with it? It would work well with lightning, for its conductivity, and wind, for its support, she noted. She could research some jutsus invented by Tobirama Senju. And... here her thoughts paused. Ah, interesting. She had always been a little curious of the Hōzuki Hydrification Technique, to be honest. Not that she thought she could get any relevant information on it; clan secrets were protected zealously for a reason. As far she was aware though, it was not a kekkei genkai. Kabuto had been able to produce a similar result for Suigetsu.

Was there anything else related to water release? She thought she was missing one thing... Oh. Of course. She didn't like thinking about it, but it was obvious: Isobu. The Three-Tails had a natural affinity for water.

But she couldn't become a jinchuriki... could she? It had been a miracle in and of it itself that canon Rin had survived the sealing and the Cursed Sealed Tag. She had been intended as a living bomb; as soon as she set foot in Konoha, the Tag would release the Sanbi, killing her and razing the village in the process. The only true way to dismantle it would be to directly strike the heart. Or... unless...

At this time period, there were not one, but two seal masters in Konoha. It was a curse mark listed under juinjutsu, not fuinjutsu, true, but they were still related to seals in a way. Kakashi had expanded Sasuke's curse mark into something more familiar but complex, stretching across a whole room. If the juinjutsu was truly a highly complex, compressed seal, surely one of them would be able to figure it out? But it would take too much time if she waited; Rin had to get them interested in the subject before the incident so the Sanbi could not be set free. If they managed to unseal the curse, the Tailed Beast would be permanently stuck inside until her death. Madara would lose interest in Yagura and Kiri. The history of terror and bloodshed would never occur, the Swordsmen would still be loyal, and Haku and Zabuza would live. Well, ideally. Theoretically. Hopefully.

Speaking of the Mizukage, anyways, how had he utilized Isobu? She could distantly recall him being one of the first jinchuriki to harmonize with their beast. He could control coral, she thinks. And normally, he used Water Release to create a mirror to reflect attacks back. Not she planned on stealing that particular technique; it wasn't a good idea to taunt a Kage.

Satisfied, Rin opened her eyes and stretched after her long meditative session.

...

By the time she is two, Rin already has her own training routine.

It's not enough, she knows, it'll never be enough. By this time, Kakashi should've started experimenting as well. He would become a genin in three years; a chunin in four. Gai would graduate a year after that, and the rest of the Start of Canon senseis would become certified two years after him. The majority of them would become chunin within two or three years, but Kakashi would've already surpassed the jounin rank by then. And then: the start of the Third Shinobi War and the events of Kannabi Bridge. The attack of the Kyuubi. Naruto's birth.

Thinking about the timeline, she suddenly realized, made her grow weary. There was so much to _do_ and such little _time_. Half the things she wants to learn, she has no access to. She had no teacher, with her parents going more frequently on longer missions. Trouble was already brewing around the borders. Soon, Sakumo's fate would come as well. She was, for the first time, frustrated. Her plans weren't... going as planned.

Angrily, perhaps the first time she had truly shown something other than thoughtful silence, her fingers clenched a shuriken hard enough to bite through skin, arm snapping forward as threw it at the target as hard of she hard, uncaring of her messy posture and incorrect aim. Breathing heavily, she stared at the metal star as it flew past the post and thudded duly into a tree trunk. She couldn't even do this! What was the point of trying to salvage the world when she couldn't manage the basics!

She gnawed her bottom lip, silently screaming in vexation as aggravated tears unwillingly brimmed her eyes. Rin angrily brushed them away, pushing herself off the ground where she had thrown her embarrassing little tantrum, She dug her nails into the scratches littering her palms as she retrieved her scattered projectiles, ignoring the pain and continued berating herself. What was she doing wrong? Hadn't the textbooks said this? Or did it simply come with practice?

Positioning her feet apart, she held up three shuriken between her fingers, eyes locked the target. Her muscles tensed, the world faded. She aimed and extended her arm-

So, her loud scream was perfectly justified when a hand tapped her shoulder. Rin whipped around, nearing nailing the person in the eye with her weapons.

"What the hell!" she shouted as she leapt away, composure falling as adrenaline pumped through her mind. "I could've taken off your head! What kind of person approaches someone with a pointy thing!"

A boy gazed back, bored. His head was slightly cocked, as if to dodge her earlier wild swing. "I think you're a little too weak for that."

Shame flared her cheeks red. "Yeah? Why don't you show me how it's done, then." She immediately regretted the words as they left her mouth. The boy was her height, most likely hinting he was her age, or even younger-

Oh. Silver hair. Black mask.

Rin was going to slap herself for her stupidity. Of course Kakashi would know how to do something simple like this. And make her feel even worse.

True to her suspicions, he casually swiped the stars from her fingers, carefully took aim, and allowed them to fly. They hit true, each sinking into the very center of the target. Even though she couldn't see his face, Rin got the distinct feeling he was smirking at her. "You try," he offered.

Unconsciously pouting, she fished for more in her pack. Attempting to copy him, she got into position, aiming again-

Before Kakashi interrupted once more. "Your position is fine. it's your throw that's off. Here."

Without permission, he grabbed her arm, keeping her shoulder straight as he turned her elbow, demonstrating the motion. "Relax. Are you aiming correctly? Do you know how to calculate it?"

"Of course I do," she mumbled petulantly. "I wouldn't be practicing if I didn't."

"106 degrees, yeah?"

Rin paused, brow furrowing. "How'd you get that?"

"There's a wind today," he explains, exasperated.

...This was humiliating.

"Oh," she scuffled her toe when her shuriken knocked out one of his.

"Oh," he mocked. "Well, hope you won't start crying again."

Her face reddened, and she tilted her head down in an attempt to hide it with her bangs. "You saw that?"

"Mm. i was watching for a while. It's not everyday i find someone my age practicing. You're not too bad. Not horrible, anyways."

"Gee, thanks," she muttered.

But she takes his advice into account, double checking possible factors and her calculations each time before firing, dishing them out faster and harder and further while still landing her mark.

...

He reappears next week at the worst time.

Rin was in complete focus, carefully sticking on her 18th leaf to her skin, gluing them all still with chakra control alone.

"Hey."

She yelped, flinching high enough to be considered a jump. Her concentration broken, the leaves swirled around the generated disturbance, scattering on the ground around her.

Her head spun towards his direction with a glower. "What the heck, man! I was in my zone!"

"That was pretty impressive," he eyed her with interest. "i can't even do that."

"Wow," Rin returned sarcastically. "That's so amazing." It didn't prevent a pleased note to enter her tone.

"Give me some pointers," he demanded as he took a seat beside her, beginning to stick leaves along his own arm.

"Why should I?"

"I helped you the other day."

"...Fine."

...

"Wanna spar?"

"What? I haven't even started working on taijutsu yet."

"Then this'll be a good intro."

"...You just want an excuse to beat me, don't you?"

"Maybe."

...

Rin panted on the ground, completely winded. From her perspective, their surroundings had started to waver and spin.

"Done already?"

The taunt had her stumbling up and ready for more. The competitive gleam in his eye was all she needed.

Rin discovered something important that day: she liked taijutsu. Something was appealing about the way she could wrestle someone to the ground with nothing more than her hands and fists.

"You learn pretty quick," Kakashi acknowledged. "And you're pretty smart. Unlike those other annoying children."

At the mention of the other kids their age, Rin winced. "Good thing you found me, then. I would not have been able to withstand that without someone somewhat sane around."

Kakashi hummed in response before falling silent. Rin simply shifted into a more comfortable position on his chest. They had both earlier collapsed into exhaustion, sweaty and covered in dust, until Rin was able to pull herself over and use him as a pillow rest, uncaring of his complaints.

"Why don't you play with them?" she asked, gesturing towards the nearby playground. Obito was there, wasn't he? Or... was he, without Rin's influence?

"I did," Kakashi commented mildly. "On the first day. My father insists on coming and leaving me here to 'make friends.' He doesn't know I'm training more, though. Why don't you?"

Rin shrugged with one shoulder. "Eh. I don't really know. It's just not appealing. I don't need others if it doesn't help me with my training."

"Same for me," he tossed back. "So I just went to the nearest training ground and saw you. I would rather become a real shinobi than play Ninja, thank you."

A tired, fond smile tugged at her lips. It was strange, how much she trusted him already. He was the only here who knew her true self.

Her family loved her, but she couldn't love them back. She couldn't trust them. She didn't blame them at all; on the contrary, she genuinely wished that she could act as a normal child and grow up under their affection. But she didn't have time for that luxury. The only thing she could do now was to get as strong as she could as fast as she could. It seemed cruel, but she would trade them in, the ones who didn't know or understand her, and vice versa, for Konoha's happiness in an instant.

These fleeting moments, sneaking out of the compound to meet with Kakashi, seemed to be the only time she could let her guard down. She didn't have to hold herself back. Because although Kakashi was a genius, he was also a child. He wouldn't suspect her, perhaps even thought she was a prodigy like himself. Rin wasn't worried about judgment. She didn't have to hold her breath every time she felt his chakra brush her's, desperately hoping that she hadn't been found out, that she wouldn't be put in T&I, that someone would enter her mind without her permission.

She liked being quiet, polite, cautious. But, she also liked acting loud and playful and carefree. Her concerns were farther away. At that very moment, the only thing she could think of was Kakashi, and how he would strike, and how she could dodge or block, and advantages and disadvantages, the follow-up moves, and the excited buzzing in her ears that was saying _duckpunchroundhouseekicktriphimyou'llwinyoumightactuallywingoGOGOGO_! She learned to trust her instincts, learned to trust the thrum beneath her skin, learned to trust him to pull back before seriously injuring her. She liked it. _Rin_ liked it. If this was what true camaraderie was like, she would never let it go, not for anything. They say the fierce loyalty made Konoha soft. It made Rin get up again and again.

"So, uh..." an uncomfortable tone entered his voice, causing her to raise her head and gaze at him with interest. "...could you do me a favor and tell my dad you're my friend?"

Rin laughed, startled. Long and hard. Then, she reached over to tug him into a hug. "What are you talking about? We are friends!"

...

Rin decided, upon very first sight, that she liked Sakumo.

It was impossible not to, not with Kakashi's face echoing in her mind. They didn't look exactly the same, true. Her friend had a thinner, more feminine face shape, probably from his absent mother, and leaner body more centered more around speed rather than strength. But, the resemblance was undoubtedly there. The unruly silver hair, that Rin took endless delight in fondling. The intelligent dark eyes, stern but surrounded by laughter marks. The warm, calloused hands that playfully ruffled her hair. Rin was pleased to note that he seemed instantly as fond of her as she was with him.

"Kakashi!" his voice rumbled with a chuckle. "You didn't tell me that you befriended such a pretty lady."

Unbidden, heat rose to her cheeks. Compliments never failed to embarrass her, even here. "Hatake-sama," she spoke hesitantly, suddenly shy. "Pleased to meet you."

His eyes crinkled as he smiled. "Sakumo is fine, Rin-chan. Would you like to get dinner with us?"

Rin opened her mouth, ready to deny, when she paused. She had just learned that her parent's mission would be extended another week, and she was unsure if she was ready to withstand another round of sympathetic glances, or the cold, instant meals. "Um... if you don't mind."

Kakashi, who had been previously sulking, perked up immediately. "What are we waiting for, then?" he demanded, reaching over to grab her wrist. "Let's go!"

Rin simply giggled, lightening. She fell into step next to him, adjusting his grip until they were properly holding hands, and begun to swing their arms between them. Just because she had a mature mind doesn't mean that she didn't enjoy acting like a child now and then.

Sakumo herded the two into a familiar BBQ restaurant, which Rin belatedly noted was the one Asuma often took his team to. After a mortifying moment where both she and Kakashi couldn't reach the seats and had to be boosted by amused Sakumo, she made sure ask a lot of questions. The best advice came from the most experienced, after all.

And, despite the mouth-watering food, Rin found that she couldn't look away from Kakashi's face when he pulled his mask down. Never had she been so grateful that they were still in training.

Kakashi squirmed. "What?" he hissed.

She made a show of glancing between him and his father to hint the resemblance. But mostly, she just couldn't get over how _absolutely adorable_ he was.

...

Rin wasn't really surprised when she woke with her nose buried in dark cloth. Sakumo has insisted on her staying over once they had left the restaurant, the sky a pitch black. She had reluctantly relented.

She was just confused why Kakashi was wearing his mask, even in his sleep.

She simply laid still, listening to his breathing. Then, with a deep breath, she closed her eyes and extended her senses.

Sensing chakra was strange. Trying to describe it was even harder. And was like seeing, just not with her eyes. Not with any of the senses, really. She could roughly tell apart the layout of the room, just with Kakashi's lingering chakra covering the surfaces like particles of dust. Living things were a little easier, but she couldn't "see" any features. Mostly just their chakra signatures, because the actual systems weren't visible unless you had access to a Byakugan. Then again, you could gain a lot about a person just by that. Not any personal information, of course, but the patterns of movement usually indicated their current emotional state, and maybe even their personalities. Enough practice could allow one to anticipate the jutsus they would use, or their next movements by certain tensions. It was also a huge indicator of their strength.

Sakumo's was the largest in the entire area she could manage. She shivered to imagine it on the battlefield, overwhelmingly huge and oppressive. It was also incredibly pure. Not in the sense of his personality; the actual quality of his chakra was pure. Most people's chakra, civilian or otherwise, could be described as shades of "blue". But his was actually _white_. This made sense of course - it was extremely unlikely that his famous White Chakra Sabre could actually emit chakra on its own without a constant source. But, the fact that Kakashi could use it meant...

Rin carefully withdrew her chakra, pulling it back to avoid the recoil. She's already had too much experience with that. Sharpening her focus, she concentrated solely on the boy next to her, ignoring the world around her. Usually, proximity and priority gave her more details than spreading her senses aimlessly. Kakashi shifted restlessly in his sleep as if sensing the intrusion, brows furrowing. Heartstrings tugging, she slipped an arm around him, tucking his soft and fluffy silver hair under her chin. The boy soon settled, contact somehow calming him.

He was dreaming, Rin noted absently, the uncontrolled, fluctuating chakra divulging the fact. His muscles were relaxed though, so he felt comfortable enough. His mind was unguarded, unsuspecting. An innocent child. Not yet exposed to the horrors of the world. Unprepared and open. Not the mind of a shattered shinobi. Yet.

Rin etched the image into her mind, memorizing the possessive signature curling around her own, the spark of his own white chakra beginning to form.

 _Pack_ , a voice whispered in her mind. A twitch was the only sign of shock she allowed to escape.

Kakashi turned, burying his face in her neck. _Pack_ , it repeated. Rin was still unsure if it truly belonged to him. _Ally. Comrade. Friend. Family. Protect._

Rin wondered exactly how much of canon she was changing.

...

"You're studying medical ninjutsu?" Kakashi's head popped up over her shoulder, curious eyes scanning the page before them.

Rin, used to his sudden appearances and gaining greater control over her sensory skills, simply hummed and leaned back, resting her head on him. "Yeah. Makes sense, doesn't it? I'm going to be a kunoichi, after all. We have finer control. I should learn the basics before you go out and get yourself hurt."

He blinked at her, outwardly showing no reaction. _...For me? The medical field is no walk in the park._

Rin beamed up at him, absolutely delighted that he recognized that even if he was kinda arrogant. "Yeah. It'll be worth it though."

His eyes widened. Oops, she realized belatedly, turning back to study the scrolls. There was brief moment of tense silence, but Rin wasn't too worried. He would probably recognize it as just another one of her many quirks.

 _...I'll just protect you so neither of us get hurt._

She was mostly unsuccessful in her attempt to stop the smile coaxing onto her expression.

...

The Hatake Clan, Rin soon discovered, was an enigma of itself. There were only a few things she had gathered, but they were still extremely relevant, regardlessly.

Fact: they were inherently possessive. Both friends and family were viewed in the same manner. They were all simply a... _pack_. She figured that the analogy had something to with the ninken summons passed through the generations, and their increased senses, especially smell and hearing. The White Chakra, she figured, was also something genetic, although she would have to experiment with the effects later. It was a shame that canon Kakashi never showed any signs of it.

Point was, after spending one night in their compound, they refused to allow her to return to her own. Rin was partly amused, partly exasperated. Because while it was completely endearing, watching Sakumo goad Kakashi in the shadows to persuade her extend her stay, it was also slightly frustrating to not have access to her supplies at home. They had continued their training, now with Sakumo's help, but she still disliked imposing on them.

Especially with puppies running around.

Sakumo had just given Kakashi the summon contract, meaning there were noises _everywhere_. She was sure the other two had it worse, but it still didn't help the grating of her ears.

The older Hatake had offered to find her a contract as well, and Rin had considered it. She hadn't thought of summons before, but they would certainly be helpful. She would have to choose carefully though, and ensure they matched her style.

Since she was a medic, a summon that could assist in healing or herb making would be nice. On the other hand, it was also a good idea to increase her raw firepower and cover her weaker fields, meaning genjutsu and long distance fighting. Or, more specialized support, like one that could use a weapon or element. In the end, she had just shrugged and told him that she would think about it. He promised to do some research, in return.

...

She's numb when she's told her parents are dead.

Thankfully, Sakumo offered only a few murmured words of comfort before retreating to allow Kakashi to take over. Her friend approached the bed she laid on, even while her back is turned towards him and she's blankly staring at the wall. She absently notes the shifting noises behind her, and Kakashi eventually lifts the blankets to join her underneath the covers, bringing a fresh dose of cool air, settling close to her. He huffs, his breath tickling her neck when she doesn't react.

"Rin. What is Rule XX in the Shinobi Code."

Her mouth barely cracks open, but she answers automatically, the answers had been long drilled into her. "A shinobi must never show any weakness."

Kakashi hums in approval. "I think though... This can be an exception."

Rin turns her head. Barely enough to notice, but Kakashi does. And if Kakashi, who strived to become the perfect, emotionless shinobi who followed all the rules laid out by the founders of the village, said it was okay, surely it was?

Rin cries. For the first time since entering this new world.

She knows her vow. She knows that she claimed that she would trade them for Kakashi in an instant. It doesn't stop the tears from flowing, the blending of the faces of her former and new parents, all who are _gonegonegone_. She mourns the love and acceptance and the loyalty, expecting nothing in return. She mourns the sensation of _home_.

She hates this war. She will end it. She will fight it with every being she had in her. Because her only connection, her only reminder of her old life was gone. Everything was gone. Taken. Stolen. Vanished.

The only thing she had left was the little boy who clung to her and who she clung back at, and the burning, passionate emotion in her chest that was dulled, but _not gone_.

...

2 years is more than enough time for Sakumo to shape them up.

They both know a number of basic katas for both taijutsu and kenjutsu (which the sly man had convinced Rin to take up), a handful of E and D rank jutsus of their particular natures (much to Rin's pleasure), and mastery of various kinds of shuriken and kunai. They had begun to wear weights that grew heavier with more chakra, hidden underneath layers of clothing. Rin has been practicing her medical ninjutsu by healing any cuts or minor injuries on them. Even that, she found, was difficult, because she had to separate her spiritual chakra with her physical one. Somehow, though she managed. And, upon realizing Rin was a sensor type, Sakumo promptly took the two on some tracking and trapping exercises in the forest.

They're only four, but they're already casually swinging around blades and gutting rabbits in a fight for survival.

Rin is hit again with the ridiculous age limit. With war brewing just around the corner, it made sense to produce as many fighters as possible, but the prospect still made her sick. Tomorrow, they would be starting the Academy.

Their official start of their careers. Their surrender of a peaceful lifestyle. Sakumo has questioned them again and again on their decision; but by the time a month passed, the concerned father turned into a slave driver. His logic, Rin could easily guess, was now that his children had made their choice, he would train them as hard as possible to ensure their survival.

Sakumo had been missing more and more often now. Rin knew he was skilled and knew he would survive, but every mission still made her stomach drop. It brought back memories of her own parents, and she was closer to Sakumo than she ever was to them. Kakashi was nervous too, she knew, even if he didn't show it.

The boy had been increasingly arrogant, but all Rin needed to do was give him a hard jab if he was becoming too serious or belittling, and he would withdraw. There was no doubt that they were still close though; they still slept in the same bed. Kakashi had never protested, so neither did she. It was comforting, anyway.

If there was one thing Sakumo had forced on them, it was teamwork. With an abundant amount of knowledge on how their minds worked, they had learned to anticipate the other's moves and incorporate them. They had never managed to defeat Sakumo though, even while working in perfect harmony. Not that they expected to: he was S-ranked for a reason.

Kakashi's father had often complimented them on adapting to each other, but warned that they would have to work with others in this fashion too. Kakashi bristled, while Rin adopted a dismayed expression. Both were rather hostile to the idea of the other becoming close to someone else.

Upon this discovery, Rin had taken to lightly grasping his forearm, washing calming waves of chakra over him. _It won't happen_ , she silently promised. _I'll never replace you._ And he relaxed, somehow understanding.

...

Asuma. Kurenai. Genma. Ebisu. Gai. Aoba. Raido. She thinks she might even see Anko, Hayate, Ibiki in the background. Vaguely familiar faces, but nevertheless important. Rin mentally noted to locate Tenzo and Yugao when she had the chance. Then, to remind herself of reality, reached towards Kakashi. She was angled slightly in front of their joined hands, just so he wouldn't complain of embarrassing him later.

Sakumo ushered them forward, and they melded in with the crowd of children. No, Rin realizes, not children. Because despite how much Kakashi complained about their level of intelligence, the ones she recognized were completely serious. Either influenced by a role model or clan, she guessed. Only the civilians were ignorant, foolishly chattering among themselves, giggling behind each other as they pointed out future crushes and interests. Rin sneered, suddenly feeling all too much like Kakashi. As if sensing her thoughts, he gave her an amused side glance before easily sliding on a blank mask. Not that he really needed it; the actual mask did its job just fine.

The entrance test was easy enough, but the number of stares drilling into her skull was terrifying. She could practically feel their will pressing down on her telling to fail thatshewouldfailthatshewouldbecomeafailure-

A familiar chakra signature washed over her. Relaxing her tense shoulders almost unconsciously, Rin stole a quick glance at Kakashi, who was standing a little ways away from the rest of the children. He raised an eyebrow at her, a barely noticeable movement. _Surely you're not nervous around this bunch?_ She cracked a smile.

Nearby, the jounin perked up curiously, inconspicuously looking between them. Some of the more sensitive trainees looked confused.

A feeling of competitiveness suddenly welling up inside her, Rin pulled out her personal shuriken and launched them, eyes still locked on Kakashi's. She didn't have to look to know that she landed every shot, judging my the surprised murmurs in the background.

 _Try me._

He smirked back. _Easy._

...

It wasn't until Rin actually acknowledged that they could hear each other's thoughts that she began to feel worried.

Hesitantly, she stretched out her senses again, poking at Kakashi's. Instantly, she could hear him as well as if he was speaking verbally.

 _-even Rin was better when she first started. That was two years ago! What were they all doing, wasting time? That kid has no talent in genjutsu or ninjutsu at all. What's the point of them becoming shinobi?_

 _That's why there are specialties_ , Rin broke in, exasperated. _And yes, like you said, I was like that at first. We were all like that at first. You just don't remember cuz we learned fast._

Silence. Ah. Maybe she could've broken the news better.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kakashi form a hand sign and mutter 'kai' under his breath. The jolt of chakra temporarily disrupted the connection, but rejoined almost instantly.

 _Hey. Rude._

 _Obviously I didn't get enough sleep last night,_ Kakashi carefully thought to himself.

 _Trust me. I thought I was dreaming too._

He tilts his head slightly towards her so their eyes can meet.

 _...Rin? What is this?_

 _Wish I knew_ , she sighed. _I thought maybe it was a coincidence, imagining your voice, but we can actually hear each other._

 _How?_

 _I think..._ she began tentatively. _You know how I have more Yang chakra than Yin? I might be using it as an extension to connect with your spiritual chakra and talk to you through that._

 _Can you do this with other people?_

She flushed marginally. _No. I think it had something to do with that day I first slept over. i was studying your chakra with my sensor skills, you know, and I think the proximity let me implant some of Yang chakra in your system. An insignificant amount, so it didn't affect you. But now I think it mixed with yours, but it's still my chakra, so I can connect ours together now. Does that make sense?_

 _...Yeah, kinda._

 _I'm sorry,_ she muttered.

 _What for? You made a new technique. Can you talk to me from any distance now?_

 _No, we still have to be close. I think the area of the connection is growing, though._

 _I want to experiment,_ he told her.

Rin took a long-suffering breath. _Go ahead._

...

Popularity, Rin discovered, was a complete and total hassle. They weren't even teenagers, barely old enough to be starting school, but Kakashi had somehow already found himself a group of fangirls and a gratuitous teacher. Fortunately, it didn't seem as if she was the only one annoyed by this. Kakashi's chakra had been feeling uncharacteristically turbulent and dark for a while now.

Rin had been prepared to ignore and tolerate it, when a pack of females had cornered her in the hallway. Break had just started, so she had taken the chance to go to the bathroom before heading out and training with her friend. Instead, she was confronted with overconfident _brats_ who thought they could push her around. Times like these made Rin wonder how they had gotten into the academy in the first place.

"What do you want?" she questioned, slouching in resignation. Her face was carefully devoid of the absolute disgust and disinterest she was feeling. Training surely paid off, even in the smallest of situations.

The leader bravely approached her, sticking her nose in the air. When she spoke, Rin was barely able to avoid flinching. Her high-pitched preadolescence voice was comparable to screeching shrill enough to shatter glass, especially now Sakumo had been training her to stregnthen her senses by constantly channeling chakra through her ears. Draining, but beneficial, overall. "We want you to stop hanging out with Kakashi-kun. It's not fair to the rest of us that you spend the most time with him."

This time, she was unable to stifle the loud snort that escaped her. Sometimes she had forgotten that despite the characters with the fervent, charismatic Will of Fire in their eyes, even Konoha had scum like this. To be fair, they were not old enough to think in a more mature fashion, but Kakashi was a _person_. Fighting over him as if he was a prize or possession was ridiculous. He could choose his friends for himself.

She was probably associating too much with the Hatakes, a small voice chided, when a snarl actually curled on her lips. Rin didn't enjoy fighting with those who were supposed to be her allies, yes, but the moment Kakashi was involved, she would not hold back. Her back muscles tensed, straightening her, and she subtly cracked her knuckles in anticipation. Oh, she could not _wait_ to give her a piece of her mind.

"H-hey!" a voice broke in, startling her for the first time since she started training her senses. It seems that she still had some ways to go if this was enough to distract her.

Averting her eyes, Rin tracked the source of the sound to Obito, who was trembling, but still approaching. "L-leave her alone!"

Rin blinked in surprise, unprepared for Obito, of all people, to stick up for her. Or, maybe she shouldn't have been. Obito was still Obito after all, even in this world.

The girls snickered. The one who had been speaking clicked her tongue. "Whatever," she commented flippantly, throwing a smirk over at Rin. "I hope you take our suggestion seriously."

They strutted away, and Rin abruptly realized that they thought they had _won_.

Temper rising, she spun to release her rage at Obito, when she was suddenly faced with his innocent, relieved features. Unable to resist his childish naivety, she deflated.

"...Thanks," she decided to say, even if she wasn't really thankful. "You didn't need to do that, though."

He cocked his head at her, eyes owlish. "You couldn't have taken them all on. All you alright?"

Yes, she was fine, yes, she could have taken them all on without a sweat, and _yes_ , her pride was damaged, damn it.

"Fine," she managed to hide most of her curtness.

"Oh," Obito scuffed the ground. "Uh, anyways, I just wanted to say thank you. For the papers."

Rin barely hid a wince. She had forgotten that this Obito was still shy and susceptible to the opinions of others, especially because of her missing presence. His very chakra was wavering in indecision. It was a little harsh to blame him. Slight guilt welled up in her stomach when she realized the events this morning had completely escaped her mind, when she had thought to hand Obito his forms from the opening ceremony he had missed. The small gesture may have been a minor inconvenience to her, but important to him. He must've thought he was returning the favor. Did he mean so little to her?

"No problem," she glanced awkwardly at the clock, then almost doubled over when she checked again. "Shit! Obito, we have to get back, we'll be late!"

His chakra spiked in surprise at the mention of his name, but Rin paid little attention to it, grabbing his sleeve as she passed and dragging him back toward their classroom. Kakashi was going to kill her!

...

Her friend did indeed look murderous upon their arrival, but luckily, it wasn't directed her. Two of the more outgoing girls were crowding him, fighting over the seat next to him. The seat that had been _her's_.

Without any sign, Rin pulled Obito into a Shunshin, appearing besides Kakashi for the briefest moment, just long enough to snatch him as well before relocating them to the back of the room. While Obito wobbled, eyes spinning as he attempted to regain his balance, Kakashi simply glowered at her. Rin didn't need to use her chakra reading technique to know what he was thinking when he easily broke her grip.

 _Are you kidding me?_ he demanded. _Where were you? Why are you even with this idiot? You said you would only be gone for a minute, and then you collect a new-_

Rin softly catches his sleeve before he could continue, tugging them both down to their chairs and lacing their fingers together. _**Mine**_ , she pulsed through their connection, loud and meaningful, stilling his churning jealous energy.

Then softening her own envy, she continued, _Those idiots were trying to get me to leave you alone. Obito tried to stop them. That's why._

A good explanation; simple and to the point, effective for Kakashi to stop the rush of emotions. No matter how he tried to silence his feelings, Rin thought to herself privately in amusement, he can't change his nature.

Only a moment after Kakashi did he seemed to compute her words, irritation returning and face souring. _They tried to keep you away from me?_

Rin bit her lip to keep herself from bursting into laughter. Those poor girls. They have no idea what they're getting into.

 **Anyways, I was too lazy to edit this, and it's late, so please point things out to me if they don't make any sense. My shift key is a little faulty, and spellcheck sucks. Also, if you see any of /these/, it means the words are meant to be italicized. I'm not sure if my theory of chakra makes any sense ^ my brain is just making things up as I go along. I welcome any corrections. No worries; Tobito and Minato will be in the next chappie :D (although it might be a little darker... you'll have to find out!)**


	2. Chapter 2: Lethe

**For everyone expecting more fluff like the last chapter, I apologize in advance. Warning: actual substance, character development and "real" Elemental-Countries world subjects. And mom!Minato.**

Kakashi's proficiency lands him an opportunity to graduate early.

Rin isn't exactly surprised, on the contrary, she had been expecting it, but the number of grades he is allowed to skip still struck her off guard. Technically, as long as he passed the test, Kakashi is allowed to stay in whichever year he wished.

And naturally, Kakashi being Kakashi, wanted to progress.

Rin, on the other hand, is torn. She wants to stay with her friend, she truly does. But she is hesitant. Will canon change if she followed him? Would Team 7... be no more?

She would withstand the years of mind-numbing lectures of material she already knew, and endure the simple, almost demeaning tasks if it guaranteed that her teammates would be who they were meant to be. Anything, she thought furiously, to shield her friend from the horrors his other self had to face. Anything to prevent Obito's loss of hold on reality. Anything to ensure the Yondaime and Kushina's survival. Anything to stop Naruto's abuse.

It hurts her, to work for the good of the future instead of the good of the present, because it hurts Kakashi. Not for the first time, she wished that she had been ignorant of all this knowledge. That she could wake up the next morning without planning twenty years into the future to divert the path to mass destruction. That she didn't have to stare into his accusing glare when she refused.

"Why not," Kakashi stated flatly. "We both know you can keep up with me. You can graduate with me. You say you can't, but you really just don't want to. Is it because of the dobe? Does he mean more to you than I do now?"

And Rin recoils as if being physically struck, the tightening of chest matching the action. No, she wants to protest, but her throat has dried up and when she opens her mouth, nothing can come out. There are so many things she wants to _say_ , that his friendship means more to her than anything in this world, that it was the only thing keeping her grounded, that his presence, his familiarity was the only bond she had left, clinging desperately between her and the ground so she doesn't loose her mind. Her overpowering loyalty to him actually scared Rin, and she was ever so grateful that he had found the same sort of bond to her. Not only did she enjoy it, she _needed_ it. It was her drug, her coping method. Without him, she was nothing, she had nothing. She owed everything to him, and she didn't want to be alone. _Never again_.

But despite her pain through their connection that Rin was certain he could feel, and an echoing ache from him, for the first time ever, he cleared his face of emotion, gave her a blank stare as if he didn't even recognize her, and abruptly slammed a wall between their minds, severing the warmth and whispers of his thoughts. He walked away.

Rin broke.

...

Obito is the one who finds her, hours later, tucked away in an empty, unoccupied room, curled up and unable to move. Her tears have long since dried, but her hair still hangs around her face like a curtain, hiding her red eyes and the occasional hiccup that escapes her. There's a senbon through her hand.

"Oh my god Rin!" Obito scrambles over, yet for once mindful and keeping his voice quiet.

Rin collapses in his arms, allowing the cold and terrible loneliness to seep away. She still shivers, even when Obito's body is pressed against her's and warm enough to be a heater. At that moment, she was certain she would've been willing to have anyone, even Madara, if it meant that she didn't need to feel isolated anymore.

"What's wrong?" he asked, gently but insistently.

Rin doesn't answer for a long time, throat still raw and sore. "Kakashi and I fought," she breathes hoarsely.

Obito stills. Because while it was obviously so much worse than that, Kakashi and Rin had _never_ fought before. _They_ were the ones that argued over petty things, even over Rin's affection, and even then, Obito knows that Kakashi has a special place in her heart. Rin is patient, always ready to offer Obito a smile, and always encourages him when he feels down. She always knows exactly what to say, and she doesn't hate him or look down on him. She's the only who believes he can achieve his dream, laughing obligingly as he regales her with his stories. She trusts him enough to feel relaxed in his presence.

But Kakashi is a completely different matter. Obito doesn't know how long they've known each other, but it has to be at least a few years. They know what the other is thinking just by a glance. They seem to have silent conversations just with their eyes. Kakashi, cold loner with not a kind bone in his body, Kakashi who despises Obito more than his own clan does, melts when Rin looks at him. He relents when she asks. He surrenders under her persistence. He automatically reacts to her touch by latching back.

The idea of the two fighting was ridiculous. As foolish as imagining the sun and moon collide.

Obito carefully chooses not to react. He gathers the devastated girl in his arms and brings her to the hospital wing. The thought of pulling out the needle himself made him feel queasy. He pretends he doesn't see the spot of dried blood left behind on the floor.

...

In an attempt to fill the hole Kakashi left, Rin has taken to trailing Obito.

She hasn't actually seen the silver-haired boy in some time, considering he had joined the advanced class without another word, but Rin's internal sensor has continued to lock on his chakra every time he was within range. Just because he was avoiding her doesn't mean that her maternal, possessive instinct has quelled. In fact, she has barely been able to let her Uchiha out of her sight.

During the first night after the Fight (because to her, it was a major enough event to deserve a capital letter), Rin had returned to her home. Over the years, she had barely visited it at all, courtesy of a certain obsessive family. Before the sun had even appeared, she had woken in cold sweat, gasping and reaching for Kakashi-

Only to remember he was no longer there. The spot beside her was cold. The shadows were closing in on her. It was too _quiet_. There were no soft sounds of breathing, no shifting of blankets as dreams caused muscles to jerk, no chakra signatures but her own. The whole house was still. She felt as if she was the only one left in the world.

Blood quickening, she had rushed to the Uchiha compound on the other side of Konoha. By the time Obito had answered his door, eyes bleary, Rin had broken into a full out panic attack.

Taking one look at his hyperventilating friend, Obito snapped into full awareness, sweeping her inside and holding her hand, mindful of the bandaged wound that would no doubt scar, while she began gagging into his toilet. A period of time later, she had finally fallen quiet, climbing into Obito's lap and snuggling into him, pretending not to notice how he awkwardly bites his lip, unsure of what to do.

Rin presses her nose into the collar of his shirt, breathing in his scent, flaring her chakra around his. She pretends that she can smell the remnants of Pakkun's musky fur. She pretends that Obito's chakra responds in the same fashion. She pretends that the boy in front of her has downy, pre-grayed hair, and that she's in the Hatake home, with Sakumo is right next door.

The illusion is broken when Obito speaks, tone full of intent. "You need to talk to Kakashi."

"I don't," she immediately disagrees, closing her eyes. She's afraid of the cold eyes he normally aims at his fangirls, the detached tone.

"This is not enough," Obito insists. "I'm not enough. You know that. We both know it. I can't ever replace Kakashi."

Rin reads the bitterness in his voice, but he still speaks the words that cause him pain. It causes to her to look up, eyes wide.

Because she doesn't _understand_. How could he withstand this? How could _Naruto_? Both had experienced this their whole lives, and she was ready to stab a kunai through her heart to abate the pressure crushing it after a _single day_. She marvels his strength. She envies his positivity. But, most of all, the amount of empathy for him was choking her up.

Rin tears up again. But this time, it wasn't for her own sake. How could she be so selfish? She should see Obito for who he was, not trying to project someone else on him. Obito wasn't weak. He was stronger than anyone she knew. If he was in her position, Rin was certain, he would be able to save everyone. But he wasn't. She was. Weak, pathetic Rin who needed more emotional support than she did power. Life wasn't fair. But if she couldn't do it for herself, if she couldn't do it for her and Kakashi, she would do it for Obito. He deserved so much more than she did, so much for than what was in store for him.

Rin hugs him tightly. "Thank you," she whispers in his ear. "Thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to me. You're like the brother I never had, the brother I've always dreamed of."

Rin feels like she's floating on determination. She's a girl on a mission. After thinking it over during her stay overnight in Obito's home, watching her friend doze, she promptly jumps him as soon as awakes, speeds through her work at the Academy, and grants him another bear hug before dashing out of there.

Of course, now that she's on the streets, Rin's sense of purpose diminishes a little. She's spent so much time thinking about war and strategies that she's not certain what to say to another person. Her friend. It should be simple, she sulks, but she's never been good at apologizing. Or talking things out in general. Hopefully, it'll just come to her in time. For now... Rin prepares to spread her sensory chakra.

Something else catches her attention.

"Did you hear?"

"-Hatake Sakumo-"

"White Fang-"

"-mission failed-"

"-traitor-"

"Does this mean war?"

Her stomach drops. H _ow could she have forgotten_?

...

At the end of her frantic search was Kakashi, surrounded by a mob. It was one thing for him to defeat Academy students.

It was a whole other to face off adult civilian hostiles that he was forbidden to attack.

His composure is as sturdy as always, but Rin can see the way his eyes flicker back and forth, feel the way his chakra stays dormant even though it churns wildly in anxious indecision. Rin realizes, in a terrifying moment, that he wasn't going to fight back or escape.

She's charging down the street towards them, but the harsh insults were already changing into physical retaliation. A stone hurled from the back of the crowd scours a line across his face. Kakashi doesn't even flinch. Rin sees red.

She's never used it before, never had a reason to among a supposedly peaceful village, but she knows how to. The most effective, large-range act on multiple, untrained people was a demonstration of will.

Or, she supposed most people called it, killing intent.

Her chakra responds as an explosion. Not a benevolent, minor pulse for her sensing. Not just her Yang portion for medical practice. She makes use of pure, malevolent chakra, fueled by rage, to knock most of the men to their knees. Some even wet themselves, stinking the air with a disgusting scent. Rin doesn't care. She's pretty sure that she even tramples some of them as she rushes toward Kakashi.

He blinks at her, lost, confused. _Why are you here?_

Rin's gut clenched. Because she could very well guess what he was feeling; betrayal. Utter, total betrayal from all he trusted, all he thought he knew. He had lost his friend. He had lost his family. And he had lost his home, his place in this village. And she just wants to smother her child with love and affection until he forgets. So she does.

"Your father," she hisses. "Is a _hero_. Don't listen to them. He protected his friends. He _saved_ them. He's an embodiment of Konoha's ideals. They just wanted to find someone to blame, you hear? War was going to happen even if had completed his mission. The White Fang did not fall from grace. Without him, Konoha would be a lot weaker than it is now. Don't let them convince you. You know your father, and so do I. He's a good person. He would know what to do in a situation like that one. I would've done it. I would've saved you instead of completing the mission. Even if everyone hated me, even if they incarcerated me. I would choose you over Konoha, over and over again."

Kakashi's arms stay limp at his sides as Rin shakes him before pulling him bodily into a hug.

...

Rin sits on her bed, intently following Kakashi's chakra signature as he treks toward his own compound. He had refused her offer of companionship, so she had to settle for this.

She hoped she had convinced Kakashi to hear out his father.

She thinks that rejection from his own son and the abuse aimed toward Kakashi in vengeance were the catalysts for Sakumo's suicide. Maybe she could stop it. She had grown genuinely fond of the man who had become like a father, and although he hasn't been around recently, she missed him. She wanted him to compliment them. She wanted him to comment on their improvement. She wanted him to ask how she's been. She wanted him to convince Kakashi to open up to her again. She wanted him to invite her to stay over. She wanted him to teach them again. She wanted to eat his cooking. She wanted to hear his laugh. She wanted him to welcome her home She wanted-

His bright, unique chakra signature vanished.

Kakashi reached the front door.

Rin bolted up, blood growing cold and heartbeat in her ears, jumping over the railing without bothering to take the stairs, almost tearing the door off its hinges, and pounded down the street barefoot.

In the distance, Kakashi stopped short in front of the room where his father's body laid.

Her eyes stung with tears. _She had wanted him to live._

...

Kakashi is frozen. Even his chakra signature, active even while unconscious, was eerily still.

He's standing in the hallway, the door to his father's room open.

Everything else was in place, perfecting replicating Rin's earlier memories. If it hadn't been for the blood pooling around Kakashi's feet, she doesn't think that she would've thought anything was wrong.

Rin doesn't hesitate. She filled the house with her chakra, just in case Kakashi wouldn't recognize her, then sprinted to him.

"Kakashi!" she blurted, stepping in front of his view of sight. His eyes were dangerously devoid of anything. Nonononono _nononononono_ -

Rin could easily guess that this is how she looked when Obito had found her. One wrong move, and he would break beyond repair. She forcefully pushes the thought away.

She gently nudges him back, away from the scene. internally cringing when her feet squelch in the crimson liquid, she manages to guide him a few steps before his legs collapse from underneath him. Rin is barely able to catch him, then slowly lowers him down, crouching in front of him. She places her hands on his shoulders, steering him around so his back faces her and his father. Rin pulls Kakashi to her chest, covering his eyes with one hand and pulling the other through his hair in a repetitive, comforting motion. The whole time, she avoids looking at Sakumo herself, afraid of what she would find.

"It's okay," she finds herself murmuring. "I'm here. You're not alone. You still have me, and you'll never loose me. You don't have to hide yourself. It's okay. It's okay to be sad. He was your father. I'm upset too. He didn't deserve this. I'll take care of it, promise. I'll tell everyone he was a hero. I'll always be by your side, even if they hurt you. He had the Will of Fire. They were wrong. _He loved you_. Don't ever forget that."

She takes him to her compound after the ANBU arrived at the scene. Her home, which she had barely set foot in, full of unwanted memories and monsters hiding in the shadows, waiting to intrude on her dreams and turn them into nightmares. Her supposed home, which felt cold and unfamiliar and unwelcoming compared to Hatake household. She doesn't want to go back to the place that personified her loneliness, her helplessness, her past. But she's willing to do it, for Kakashi. Because all these years, he kept her away from her demons, and now, it was time for her to do the same. She would face her fears if Kakashi didn't have to return to the place that shattered his own life.

Kakashi doesn't get up the next day.

But that's okay, because Rin stays next to him. This is the only time she can remember either of them lounging in bed all day, let alone skipping class. He was functional now, at least. When she forced food on him, he ate. He had even began responding with short, one word answers. She didn't push for more. This, she knew, was the normal response from a child. She had built up her mental strength, learning to hide behind barriers until she overloaded on her emotions, releasing them in an outburst before settling down and repeating the whole process over again. She could withstand the gaping, noticeable lack of Sakumo's intense, vibrant, calming presence a little longer. Unlike her, this would be the first time Kakashi felt loss. He had seen it before, witnessed it right in front of him as she had broken down, but this would be the first time he really experienced it. Rin vowed that this would be the last time he needed to feel it. She had failed her foster family. She would never make the same mistake again.

The day after that, Rin wakes to Kakashi struggling weakly from her arms. She stiffens imperceptibly, a chill running down her spine. Normally, she wouldn't have been so panicked if it hadn't been for the dark marks under his eyes, deep as scars. If it hadn't been for the pale skin, the trembling despite the warmth. If it hadn't been for the almost maniacal gleam in his eyes behind the deathly, glazed sheen.

"Kakashi," she whispers, latching on the back of his shirt and tugging him back towards her.

"Let me go," he says thickly, still stumbling to the door.

"No," she decided firmly. "You're not okay."

"I'm fine!" he insists, but doesn't turn to face her. "I'm ashamed of myself. A shinobi shouldn't let anything affect them. On the battlefield, emotions don't matter, death is common. I know that. I've already been avoiding my responsibilities. I won't do it again. Fath- _that man_ is a disgrace. The village always comes before individuals. The shinobi code matters more than desires. He disregarded the most basic rules, and that's all there is to it. I won't make the same mistakes. I'll become the perfect shinobi."

Rin's heart aches. Her mind whirls, trying to come up with words powerful enough to get through to him, strong enough to break this false intent that is driving him, because what she's been doing is _still not enough_ -

Before she knows what she's saying, the words are already escaping. "It's true, those who break the rules are trash. But those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash! How could your father have done nothing, turn his back on the ones he grew up with, the faces he knows, just to complete a mission? If either path was going to make the world scoff at him, wouldn't it have been better to break the rules? It's harder, yes, but at the end of the day, he could at least look himself in the mirror and know he did something worthwhile. He may not be your role model anymore, but he sure as hell became mine."

He stares. Then, the darkness in him vanishes. His white chakra flickers, then kindles.

Rin can barely look away, yet is forced to from the sheer brightness. The whole time, something like guilt weighs at her. She feels as if she has stolen the possibilities between her two friends.

...

In end, everything works out. Kakashi graduates within a year of entering the Academy like he's supposed to. He protested when Rin insisted that he move in with her, just for show, she suspected, but relented rather quickly when she stubbornly moved all his belongings to her place. He doesn't ask for Rin to advance with him, doesn't mention anything if Obito starts showing up with increased frequency.

Rin's grateful. She's starting to think that she can't live without either of them, with the Uchiha cheerfully balancing out Kakashi's overall sass and seriousness, and the Hatake's talent for shutting Obito up if he got too noisy.

It's actually relatively quiet today, with each of them clutching some form of reading material. Kakashi is studying some scroll given to him by his new sensei, who her friend had been irritatingly vague about. Rin's not too annoyed yet, easily figuring it would be Minato, but it had been getting Obito increasingly worked up. Rin thinks that she can see some of Kakashi's future self as he taunts the other boy with purposely ambiguous statements.

Obito was actually studying under her persistence, occasionally receiving tips from both of them, while Rin was once again tackling medical ninjutsu. She's grateful for the extra years of studying she could cram in, considering how simple the Academy work was, even if Obito complained about its difficulty. Sometimes, she gets tempted to persuade him to read a passage from her textbook, just to watch his eyes spin in confusion, but she's not that sadistic.

They had fallen into some strange routine, with Obito trailing Rin home after school, and Kakashi arriving shortly after from a mission while Rin is whipping up some food. She joins them and she forces dinner on them as they study, and often spar as dusk falls. Obito and Kakashi still snip at each other every now and then, but Rin is mostly successful in keeping them civil. Naturally, she's reluctant to change it.

"Kakashi," she mumbles, attracting their attention.

Her intended target perks up, noticing her subdued tone. She feels his chakra cautiously touch her's, and she nudges back gratefully.

"So uhm," she carries on tentatively, with Obito nodding encouragingly. She had already ran her plan by him earlier. "Could... you ask your sensei to take some time off tomorrow? I-I was thinking, we never composed a proper ceremony for Sakumo. Do you want to? I m-mean, you don't have to if you don't want to. Obito and I were planning to do it because we admired him and all, but we didn't want to do it without your permission, it didn't seem right, so-"

Kakashi places a hand on her arm, seeming slightly amused. From his corner, Obito stifled a laugh with his hand. "Rin. It's fine. I'll be there."

She beams blindingly bright at them.

...

Rin is out shopping with just Obito for the first time. Kakashi had been reluctant to allow her, but he had a meeting with his teacher. Rin had rolled her eyes at him, pulsing her intent through their connection. _It's in the middle Konoha. Honestly, what is the worst that can happen?_

Luckily, she hadn't jinxed herself, and after emerging out of the store humming a song with a name she had long forgotten, she had been pleasantly surprised to find that Kakashi's chakra signature was nearby. Casting a glance at Obito, who seemed distracted as he muttered the names of daimyos and countries under his breath in an attempt to memorize the information, Rin sighed before clutching the back of his shirt and leading them towards it. As they neared, her breath caught her throat. A familiar, bright chakra bobbed next to Kakashi's, and for a moment, she imagines a pair of silver-haired shinobi walking down the street together-

She belatedly notices that it's not the same. It resonated the same warmth, honesty, and protectiveness but _it isn't the same_. This one was more energetic, younger, brimming with a happiness that Rin could only recall from her earliest days. And, most notably, it wasn't as pure. Rin takes a deep breath and shoves away the comparison. Sakumo is gone, she reminds herself. Nothing good comes from summoning old memories. It was time to move on. If she could do it from her old life, she could do it here too.

She holds her breath anyways as she rounded the corner, fingers linking with Obito's. A week ago, he would've started and began to sweat or fidget, but now accustomed to Rin's frequent search for contact, the Uchiha merely squeezed her hand reassuringly, even if his mind was still absent. Rin spots vibrant blond hair first, and involuntarily, her chest hollows with disappointment. As they wander into earshot, though, Rin's attention shifts.

"-please Kakashi," Minato seems to try and persuade him. "Consider it, at least. You shouldn't be living alone. I don't care if you're legally recognized as an adult, you're still a _child_. You won't regret it. I'll give you space, but I want to help if I can."

"Minato-sensei," Kakashi practically emits exasperation. "I've been trying to tell you-"

Obito looks up, interested at the mention of the honorific.

"I've met others like you," the man continued, hushed. "They don't talk about themselves, and in the end, it only causes pain and suffering."

"Like I've said, I do have-"

It was an incredibly stupid, one-sided conversation. Rin was unsure who she pitied more: Kakashi who wasn't being heard under the impression that he was delusional (which, she admitted, would've been likely), or poor, ignorant Minato who had no idea. She thinks it's time to make her move.

"Kakashi!" she waves cheerfully, guiding both her and Obito through the crowd. "I'm done with shopping. Let's go home!"

Then she turns to Minato, blinking in a largely exaggerated, childish fashion. "No way... Is this the sensei Obito and I have been hearing so much about?"

"Ah..." Kakashi eyes her strangely. "...yes."

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Obito huffs in a similar manner, about to cross his arms before realizing that one hand was occupied by Rin, and the other by a shopping bag.

"...Sorry?" Kakashi tries. Rin bites her tongue to stop herself from giggling at the restraint her friend is obviously showing, face scrunched up. "This is... Minato-sensei. Sensei, these are my... er, friends, Rin and Obito."

Rin thinks she hears Obito choking over laughter, but she can't blame him because she's about to do the same. "It's a pleasure!" she chirps for them.

Minato looks like he doesn't know what to say. "Um, nice to meet you as well, Rin-chan, Obito-kun."

Rin hands the second bag over to Obito in order to grab Kakashi's hand. And, just because she can while they were still pretending, cheekily pressed a chaste kiss on his forehead. She was going to take full advantage of her height over him before puberty struck. Ignoring Kakashi's rapidly reddening face and Obito's poorly concealed snickers, she smiles up at Minato.

"Kakashi is okay," she declares. "Because he has us."

...

Obito graduates sooner than he does in canon. Given, not by much, but it still accounted for something. Rin and Kakashi have been having a positive influence on him. It was good that Obito was as resilient as he was, she thought to herself privately, because a normal child would've been too caught in jealously to make actual progress. Rin had been purposely failing the previous tests until Obito passed. Kakashi always scoffed, but never intruded the subject, even when he knew she could do better. Obito always blushed, vowing year after year to pass for the both of them. And today, he finally did.

Instead of the usual belittling comment, Kakashi sticks his hands in his pockets and nods at the Uchiha.

Obito gaped, opening and closing his mouth like a fish in his disbelief, but Rin only chuckled and slung an arm around both of them.

...

"Ah... it's you two again," Minato blinks at them in surprise.

"Is that really all you can say?" Rin pouts, leaning on one leg.

"Didn't you look at our files beforehand?" Obito asks skeptically, bringing up a good point.

"Yeah, why didn't you?" Rin chimed in.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," their new sensei admitted. "I wanted to learn about the two of you without reading any kind of analysis or subjective opinions."

Rin decides that she likes him. By the look on his face, she can tell Obito does too.

They pass the bell test without a hitch. No matter how often Kakashi and Obito bantered, there was no doubt that they worked well together, and they could work with Rin as well. They had spent the last few years training with each other, after all. Kakashi was definitely ahead, but Rin wasn't far behind, and Obito was no slacker either. Minato approves of them as much as they approve of him.

The three of them are set on D-ranks for a month. Kakashi is the one most sour about it. He puts up with it though, and with their teamwork, they finish more missions that can be produced. Minato-sensei is a slave driver at training, almost as much as Sakumo was (Rin carefully redirects herself), and their improvement is astounding.

As a genin with a jounin sensei, she has more access to information, including a wider repertoire of water jutsus, much to Rin's delight. Chakra control exercises come with ease, and when testing chakra paper for the first time, she's astonished to learn that she also has a strong affinity to earth.

Earth nature, she was startled to realize, was most similar to water. Unlike fire's passionate blaze that was difficult to extinguish, or lightning's stubborn path of its own, or wind's free-spirited nature that needed to be coaxed rather than forced, earth was always _there_. Silent but present. Ubiquitous. Stubborn. Stable. Water was louder and lighter, but gave off the same heavy, omniscient presence.

Sensei drills her with what little knowledge he knew about medics and sensors, and helps Obito with his own specialties as well. He even teaches a little about fuinjutsu, which, while fascinates her and attracts Kakashi, utterly bores Obito. Rin is pleased to find that Minato is efficient with his methods though; he never leaves one of his team behind. If was teaching one of them, the other two would spar or practice their own techniques.

Within the year, Minato-sensei nominates them for the chunin exams.

 **Sorry bout the angst at the beginning, it had to be done ^^; anyways tho, again plz point out any mistakes. I know my verb tense is chaotic.**


End file.
